This invention relates to a hinge device for a portable electronic device.
The development of the electronic industry has provided people with smaller and lighter portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers and cellular phones which are highly mobile.
The portable electronic devices such as the notebook computers are comprised of the main body, a liquid crystal display (LCD) cover, and a hinge device pivotally connecting the main body and the LCD cover so that the cover may be opened or closed by rotation of the hinge device. To use the notebook computer, the LCD cover is opened and secured at a certain desired angle. In order to maintain the LCD cover at the desired angle, a support mechanism is placed on the hinge device that connects the LCD cover and the main body.
Generally, conventional hinge devices comprise a spring piece placed at the pivot to secure the LCD cover at a fixed angle. However, due to frequent rotation of the hinge device, the components of the hinge device may be subject to problems such as instability and wear. My previous invention (Korean Utility Model No. 173283) deals with the aforementioned problems by employing a disc spring instead of the conventional coil spring to reduce noise and wear and tear. However, this previous hinge device may not have sufficient support load capability.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hinge device in which the aforementioned problems are addressed by utilizing one or more torsion springs and one or more disc springs to increase the support load while minimizing the instability of the structure. The aforementioned object is satisfied by a hinge device comprising a bracket having a shaft hole. A shaft having first and second ends and threads extending inward from the second end is inserted through the shaft hole. A longitudinal insert home extends along the shaft proximate the second end of the shaft. A pair of shoulder members are formed between the first and second ends of the shaft, and each shoulder member is placed at a fixed distance from the other and the first shoulder member is larger than the second shoulder member. A torsion spring is coupled between the bracket and the first shoulder member of the shaft to apply torque to the shaft as the shaft is rotated relative to the bracket. A plurality of spaced washers are placed on one or both sides of the bracket. A plurality of disc springs have respective through holes with first protrusion members located in the insert home of the shaft when the shaft is inserted into the bracket. The disc springs are located between the second end of the shaft and the bracket. A guide washer has a through hole with a second protrusion member located in the insert home of the shaft. The guide washer is located between the disc springs and the second end of the shaft. A nut is screwed onto the threads of the shaft to stabilize a horizontal position of the attached elements.